cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8 - The West
The West is the eighth episode of the Cow of the Wild series. Plot Summary : The episode begins with a startled Lupis awakening to find out that Midnight had slept beside him all night long. When he questions her, she makes him uncomfortable by moving closer to him and saying she wanted a big, strong wolf beside her. Lupis pretends someone had called his name so he could leave the den. : Outside, Lupis sees Yin-Yang with three pups. He asks if he can join them and one pup tells him that Yin-Yang was about to tell them a story, to which Yin-Yang says she had not promised, but the pups beg her to so she agrees. Yin-Yang begins to tell a story about her old home. : The episode shifts to a flashback, with Yin-Yang narrating. She says that she was born in the very, very far west and that her homeland was engulfed by war, due to lack of prey. A leader finally came in the form of Vadar , a powerful warrior that only wanted peace. Because of his great leadership, many packs were drawn to him and declared him king. Vadar united the packs, as all respected him, and rival packs hardly ever fought. : It is revealed that Vadar had three sons: Kahleel The Kind, Apollo The Strong, and Balder The Brave. Balder was the oldest so he was in line to take over the throne. Yin-Yang describes how he had great promise, but he fell in love with a loner named Mink . Balder left the kingdom to move to the east, to start his own pack away from the kingdom. Balder and Mink had one litter, consisting of two daughters and a son. Then they cut off all communication with the kingdom wolves entirely. Kahleel became king when Vadar got too old. He was a kind and strong wolf, but too trusting and eventually Apollo began to gather a following. : The strongest wolf in this following was named Rune , who Apollo shared all his plans with. But when the day came to murder Kahleel, Rune betrayed Apollo and killed him, as well as Kaheel and Vadar. Then he declared himself king but was not accepted because it was known that Balder was still alive. So he gathered some wolves and traveled to the east where he murdered Balder, Mink and the pups. They brought all the bodies back to show that the royal blood had run dry. Yin-Yang ends the story by saying that Rune became king and things got bad, so she left. : Yin-Yang notices Lupis has been crying and asks if he is alright. He replies "fine". Fang appears and growls at Lupis, saying he has work to do. Fang mentions how Midnight told him Luna had tried to sleep inside the den, and that she must be punished. Lupis pleads with him to spare Luna, so Fang commands that Luna be taken off the territory for five sunrises and perhaps he will not punish her after all. Credits Voice Actors * jadw13 as Lupis * StarxHusky as Midnight * RocketMeowth as Yin-Yang * Swifteh, Tribbleofdoom and some kid as the pups * Bloodstainedfur as Fang Production * Animated and Directed by Tribbleofdoom Background Artists * Mappley * NiftyApplestar * CallyKitty * Horseartaddict * Turquoise Feather * Tribbleofdoom Trivia * Yin-Yang states Mink was a loner when if fact she was a member of the Feather Ferals. **This is later explained when Balder asks if he can introduce Mink as a loner, as his family would never accept a Feather Feral into the pack. * This is the first episode to use backgrounds made by artists other than Tribble. Gallery Ep08S1-0058.png|"Midnight! What are you doing here?" Yin-yang and pups + lupis.png|"Tell us about your old home!" Vidar by tribble of doom.jpg|"We found that leader in a wolf named Vadar." Lupis spooked by Fang.jpg|"You're a grown wolf, you can't listen to elders ramble. You have work to do!" See also *List of Episodes *List of The West Characters References }} Category:Episodes